HS Life
by lindseydavis442
Summary: Kim and Jack are grown up so they decide to adopt a daughter who already has hard time at school so they decide to help hre hope she enjoys her family.


(Sabrina skipping the rest of school again)

Sabrina- Stupid Talia, stupid school, stupid bullies, why does everything have to happen to me? All I wanted to have is the best school year ever for once and it never gets to happen because of Talia and her cheerleading squad.

(Back at the school)

Talia- Ha I knew "accidentally" spilling my lunch all over her would make her leave girls and now we can enjoy school without her bothering us.

Girls- But she wasn't bothering us was she?

Talia- Yes she was now come on we need to fix our makeup so we look cute for the football players next period.

Girls- Okay.

(Football Practice)

Jake- I wonder where Sabrina is because she was suppose to tutor me tonight.

Tyler- Aren't you forgetting something? Like say your girlfriend and her friends.

Jake- I know where they are, they're just "fixing" their makeup in the bathroom so they can look cute for us.

Tyler- Oh okay.

(Bathroom)

Talia- Okay girls this why we came here, so we can talk about what happened during lunch.

Tina- Didn't she just talk to your boyfriend and steal your spot on the Popular Lawn?

Talia- That's the problem. She can't just talk to him without me knowing or being me being around so I know she isn't trying to make him dump me. That's why I spilled my spaghetti all over her.

Megan- That makes so much more sense now.

Talia- Lets go so the boys don't start worrying.

(The Field)

Cheerleaders- _**Lets Go Team, We Got The Spirit, Yes We Do, We Got The Spirit, How Bout You!**_

Tyler- Hey Jake how bout we go to the coffee shop after practice to get some drinks then go to your house to get our homework done?

Jake- Sure, but I need to call Sabrina.

Tyler- Okay.

(Sabrina's Apartment)

Sabrina- Let's see what do we have to drink or eat. Ooh I need to go shopping right away.

*Phone Rings*

Sabrina- Hello?

Jake- Hey are you going to tutor me tonight or not, because I need to know now or I'm changing the plans.

Sabrina- Sorry something happened and I had to come home and now I have to go shopping because I have no food in my apart… uh I mean house.

Jake- Okay, but can you please help me tomorrow?

Sabrina- Yes, bye.

Jake- Bye.

*Phone Call Ends*

Sabrina- Whew that was close I almost told him that I live in an apartment.

(At the store)

Sabrina- (mumbling) I need a couple water bottles, some frozen foods, and some lunch stuff. Oh and I almost forgot that I needed to get some new shirts, pants, and shoes. It's a good thing my parents gave a lot of money before they kicked me out.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**As Sabrina walks into her house she hears her parents arguing again, she sighs as she walks into the kitchen. This is all she hears before she starts yelling at them to be quiet, "SHE IS FINE THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER." "YEAH WELL, WHY DOES SHE SKIP SCHOOL EVERY DAY LIKE YOU CARE AT ALL?" "WELL ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS…" SHUT UP! Sabrina yells just then her dad yells at her to leave the house and never come back, so she got all her stuff and left. She then found an apartment and her mom gave her a lot of money.**_

_**(Endo of Flashback)**_

Sabrina finished shopping and went home, but when she got home she saw Jake standing there with hurt in his eyes.

Sabrina- Jake?!

Jake- Yeah, it's me the person you don't trust. I thought you trusted me enough to tell me you lived in an apartment?

Sabrina- I do trust you it's just that I didn't know how or when to tell you. And why would you care? I mean you have Talia as your beautiful, Cheerleading Girlfriend, and I'm just a loser nobody cares about.

Jake- You could've told me when we were studying two weeks ago. I do care about you a lot, and she broke up with me today for brody. You're not a loser and I care about you okay? And if you need anything come and tell me okay?

Sabrina- Okay.

Just as they're about to lean in Talia comes in, and says, "Jake! Get your lips off of hers I wasn't done with you we are still dating and you will not date her, or anyone else but me."

Sabrina runs in her apartment crying and puts everything away before she goes to bed.

(Morning)

Sabrina wakes up to get dressed for school, and to eat breakfast.

(At school)

Sabrina notices Jake and Talia walking by.

Sabrina- don't notice me, don't notice me, don't notice me, and she notices me.

Talia- Hey Sabrina how's the apartment life huh? Is it good enough or do you have to steal my boyfriend in the process?

Jake- Come on Talia, leave her alone we have to get to math.

Sabrina- But you have Science with me first period.

Jake- Not anymore I switched classes to be with my friends and girlfriend.

Talia- Yea, he's totally over you now. (Smirk)

(Sabrina runs to the nurse crying)

Nurse- Oh Sabrina is it Talia, and Jake problems again?

Sabrina- Yeah, can you help me fix up before second period, I'm going to skip first because half of the cheerleaders are in my class.

Nurse- Of course sweetie.

(Second Period)

Sabrina- Hi Mrs. Prescott.

Mrs. Prescott- Hello Sabrina.

Jake- Sabrina come here.

Sabrina- What? What do you really want I mean you came to me crying about Talia, saying you cared about me, and now you want to act like none of that happened?!

Jake- Keep your mouth shut. I do care about you but her dad is my dad's boss and he needs to keep his job so I go out with her. Can I come over after practice tonight please?

Sabrina- Sure. (Smiles)

(After School)

Jake- Hey Tyler I'm going to skip practice today tell coach I didn't feel good please?

Tyler- Sure man.

(Sabrina's Apartment)

Jake knocks on door.

Sabrina- Hey Jake.

Jake- Hey Sabrina. I was wondering if you would like to date me? I mean I like you a lot but if you don't want to you don't have to.

Sabrina- I want to, but what about Talia?

Jake- She doesn't have to know. We can date secretly and I can date her in bigger crowds.

Sabrina- So you want to cheat on her, but don't care about risking your dad's job?

Jake- He said its okay he can get a new one if he gets fired. Please I really y like you.

Sabrina- Sure okay.

As they slowly start to lean their lips meet in the middle of a slow, passionate kiss. As they part because they need air they both smile at each other and lean in for one more quick kiss.

Jake- Well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow okay?

Sabrina- okay. (smiles)

Jake Leaves.

(Next Moring At Jakes House)

Miranda- Jake get your lazy but up and get ready for school!

Jake- Ow dude I'm right here.

Miranda- First I'm not a dude I'm a girl, and second I know.

Parents- get to school!

Both- okay.

(At School)

Sabrina- Hey Katie.

Katie- Hay Sunshine!

Sabrina- How are you so energized, cause you need to calm down.

Katie- I had two cups of coffee this morning, so I could past my tests.

Katie Bounces Off.

Tyler- hey Sabrina.

Sabrina- Hey. What's up Cousin.

Tyler- Shut up I don't want everyone knowing that we're cousins or even relatives.

Sabrina- Okay, Okay, I'll shut up go on as a total stranger.

Tyler walks off to talk to Jake.

Sabrina sees him and runs off.

Jake- hey man where's Sabrina?

Tyler- She right.. wait where's Sabrina?!

Jake- That's what I asked you, you idiot. Gosh how did you get into high school?

Tyler- Hey, I am good in any subject except the finding people one.

Jake- There isn't one that has anything to do with that.

Tyler- Exactly.

Tyler walks off smiling. Jake walks the other direction shaking his head at his weird friend.

(Later on that day.)

Principle Burns- Attention students the Christmas Ball is in two days Hurry and get dates, outfits, and get your party on thank you.

Popular girls- WHAT! We only have two days to get ready?!

Regular Girls- WooHoo.

Sabrina- Maybe Jake will ask me to go with him.

Jake- I need to take Talia, but I need to ask Sabrina. Ugh, what do I do?

Tyler- WHAT!?

Jake- Ummm nothing.

Skylar- You. Are. An. Idiot.

Jake- Thanks?

Skylar leaves quietly.

Sabrina walks up.

Sabrina- Hey Jake do you want to come over and study after school today?

Jake- Sure but what are we going to study?

Sabrina- We are going to study Chemistry.

Tyler- But I thought you didn't have chemistry Jake.

Jake- I do now since I changed my schedule.

Tyler- Oh.


End file.
